


The Doctor and Her Girlfriend

by swan_mills



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_mills/pseuds/swan_mills
Summary: “My wife always was the better pilot. The TARDIS actually listens to her, she’s very intimidating.”“I’m sorry, did you say ‘your wife’?”





	1. “Your Wife?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfic in so long but these two are fucking in love and I felt compelled to write about them. 
> 
> It’s probably shit but at least it’s gay

“Right,” The Doctor exclaims, striding up to the TARDIS console after another long and tiring adventure. “Well, that was an eventful one, wasn’t it. Sorry you lot, I promise next time we’ll go somewhere more relaxing.”

“Sure we will” Ryan laughs under his breath, causing the Doctor to get defensive. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well it’s just, you don’t really seem to know how to control your ship, Doc.” Graham explains, the rest of Team TARDIS nodding in agreement. 

“I suppose you’re right, my wife always was the better pilot. The TARDIS actually listens to her, she’s very intimidating.”

“I’m sorry, did you say ‘your wife’?” Yaz asks, confused and curious. 

“Yeah. Good old River Song. Well, not old. Well.. older than she looks. Younger than me though, only about a 6th of my age.”

“Wait, how old are you?” Yaz and Graham ask in unison, visibly shocked.

“And where is your wife then? I haven’t see her around here.” Ryan comments. 

“Don’t quite remember, stopped counting the birthdays after 2075. And as for River, you’re right, I haven’t seen her in a very long time... I doubt she’d even recognise me now.” The Doctor suddenly seems distant. 

The cutting look Yaz gives Ryan scares him more than the aliens they just escaped did. He returns her stare with a confused ‘since when did you care so much about the Doctor’ look, before giving in to her wishes and apologising. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything”

“It’s fine Ryan” the Doctor gives a weak smile. “You can all go get changed into some less sweaty clothes if you want.”

Graham and Ryan take the hint and retreat to their rooms, leaving Yaz alone with the Doctor. 

“Do you want to talk about her? Your wife?” Yaz asks, her voice sweet and tender as it often is when she’s talking to the Doctor. 

“I don’t know. I never really talk about that, or really anything personal to people.”

“I know.” Yaz sighs. She wishes the Doctor would open up more, but it scares her too. Every new fact she learns about the time traveler makes her infatuation grow more and more. 

“Well, if you want to talk you know where to find me.” She says in an attempt to comfort her friend before turning on her heel to leave the console room.

“She would’ve liked you.” 

Yaz turns back around. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” the Doctor smiles. “You’re brave, and caring, but you’re still a laugh. She would’ve liked that.”

Yaz smiles, hearing the Doctor’s opinion of her giving her just a little hope. 

“She would’ve hated you as well though.” Yaz’s smile instantly drops.

“What?”

“No, not hated. I don’t mean that.” she leans against the console, rubbing her temples, trying to find the right words.

“River and I- we’re both time travellers. It’s tricky. We never met in the right order and so, there was an.. um, agreement?”

“What kind of agreement?”

“Well, we could spend centuries apart, not knowing when we’d next see each other, so we could never really afford to be exclusive.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, what’s that got to do with her hating me?” Yaz questions the blonde. 

“Not hating.” She’s quick to respond. “She just would’ve been a little bit annoyed. Jealous.”

Yaz is confused. 

“What, jealous of me spending time with you? Ryan and Graham do too, and we’re just friends anyway,” she explains, hurt and longing evident in her voice. 

“No, she’d be jealous of me spending time with you.” Yaz looks at the Doctor blankly, forcing her to elaborate. 

“You are what I believe you would call ‘her type’.” she explains. “Actually, I would imagine you’re most people’s ‘type’.” 

Yaz is silent. “But yeah,” she starts to ramble, “so, she’d just be jealous of me. I have the privilege of being around you all the time and getting to look at you all the time and smell you and grab your hand and go on adventures with you and just lo-,”. 

“Doctor?”

“Thanks for cutting me off there, I did not want to know where I was going with that.” She exhales. 

“Did you and your wife have the same type?” Yaz interrogates, stepping closer to the Doctor.

“Um, well uh, that answer depends on a lot of things,” she stutters out. 

“What things?” Yaz almost whispers, almost sandwiching the Doctor between herself and the console. The Doctor stays silent, but the brunette can practically hear her two hearts racing. 

Come on Yasmin, now or never.

She grabs the beautiful alien by the hips, closing the short distance between them, and kisses her with the explosive passion she’s been dreaming of for months. Enough passion and heat to rival the stars outside of the door, and evidently enough passion to short circuit the Doctor’s brain for the first few seconds. 

But when her brain catches up it’s Yaz who’s in shock. The Doctor is kissing her back. She’s kissing her back so enthusiastically that Yaz can barely breathe. 

The Doctor grabs fistfuls of dark hair and tugs slightly, causing Yaz to open her mouth and grant her tongue access. Where did this woman learn to kiss? God she’s good. 

It’s the Doctor who breaks the kiss first. “Just in case it wasn’t clear, this was the ‘things’ it depended on-“

“Yeah, I figured. Now shut up.” Yaz grabs her face, bringing their lips back together. They stumble around the control room oblivious to their surroundings as Yaz tries to lead the Doctor to the corridor. Banging in to every surface possible on the way to her room, it’s a wonder the others didn’t come out to investigate. Maybe they did, they were just too caught up in each other to notice. 

And that’s how they’d remain for the next several hours.


	2. Do You Regret It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess my gay ass just really loves these two, huh?

The Doctor waltzes into the TARDIS kitchen beaming the following morning, humming what sounds like ABBA and putting the kettle on, not even noticing Graham and Ryan sat at the table eating their breakfast. 

“You alright Doc?” Graham asks. 

“Oh, hello boys. Didn’t see you there,” she turns to them, still smiling. “I’m fantastic Graham, how are you?”

“Alright I suppose,” 

“Good.” She turns her attention back to the kettle, gleefully tossing tea bags into two mugs, and 5 heaped teaspoons of sugar into one of them. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Ryan asks. 

“Glad you asked Ryan. I am happy because I am a lesbian.”

“What?”

“I just found out! Exciting isn’t it.” She beams at them. 

“But you said had a wife,” Graham explains, “how is this news to you?”. 

“I told you, I was a bloke back then.. well, actually three blokes. Not at the same time though, that would be silly.”

“Yeah, that would be ridiculous.” Ryan notes sarcastically. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to take this cuppa to Yaz.” 

“What, she isn’t getting out of bed?” Ryan asks. “she’s proper lazy.” 

“Actually she’s feeling tired and sore after yesterday.” The Doctor smiles to herself. 

“Yeah me too,” Graham sympathises. “All of that running really does a number on my back.”

“I think it’s more than her back that’s sore.” the Doctor says before abruptly leaving them alone in the kitchen. 

Yaz wakes up when she feel the mattress dip beside her. She rolls over to see the Doctor sat beside her, taking a sip of her tea and then returning it to the nightstand before climbing back under the covers with her. 

“G’ morning” she mumbles, obviously still exhausted from last nights endeavours. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” the Doctor smiles back at her. “I made you tea, no sugar, how you like it.”

“How did you even have the energy to get up?” Yaz whines. 

“I don’t need as much sleep as you lot. Big brain, two hearts.”

“Hey, I have a big brain too!” Yaz pokes her nose affectionately. 

“You’re right.” The Doctor smiles at her affectionately, as if she is the sun and The Doctor is forever destined to be in her orbit. “You’ve got a big heart too.”

The brunette blushes when the Doctor leans forward to kiss her.

“So,” The Doctor starts, sounding more awake and to the point now. “We should talk about this.” she gestures between them. “This and what it means and-“

“Can we just enjoy it? Just for now, without worrying about it. Without defining it. Please?” Yaz pleads, worrying that the Time Lord is going to break it off before it’s even begun. 

“Okay.” the alien responds glumly. Now her brain is telling her that Yaz doesn’t must regret it. Oh no. 

“I don’t regret it, just so you know.” She reassures her. 

Phew, okay. Good. We’re good. 

“Do you?” Yaz asks, and the Doctor can hear the worry in her voice. 

“Of course not”. It’s her turn to reassure. “I could never regret you.” I love you. 

Yaz smiles at her before drifting back into a peaceful sleep, the Doctor’s warm embrace making her feel safer than ever.


	3. “We’re girlfriends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter because I’m obsessed with these funky little lesbians. 
> 
> If you’re also obsessed with them then you should check out my tumblr (@killingjar) and my instagram (@thirteenisgay) for some Good Content™️.

The TARDIS doors slam open as the Doctor and her three best friends come running in after their last adventure. 

“That was proper cool.” beams Ryan, and Graham smiles in agreement. 

“It was cool, thanks Doc. Never thought I’d be able to say I’ve met Elvis Presley.” He laughs. 

“Did you like it Yaz?” the Doctor asks, needing to know that all of her friends are happy about their most recent adventure. 

It takes a while for Yaz to compute what she’s saying, too distracted by her own thoughts of the Doctor. “Oh- yeah! It was great, thanks you Doctor.” she half smiles. 

“So where to next Doc? Can we see The Beatles?” Graham enquires, hopefully. 

“I don’t see why not,” and with that the Doctor dials in some coordinates and pulls the lever. 

“Hm..”

“Everything okay Doctor?” Ryan asks after a few moments of silence. 

“Yep. Peachy. Just a slight issue. Well, a big issue I suppose. Nothing I can’t fix- probably”

“What happened?”

“Ma TARDIS wont land, she seems to want us staying inside for a bit. Not sure why, I need to take a look under the console. Sorry Graham, we’ll do The Beatles some other time.”

Ryan and Graham retreat to the games room and Yaz begins to follow. 

“Wait, Yaz. Can you come here a minute?” The Doctor calls after her. The brunette walks back into the console room, lingering uncomfortably by the corridor. 

The Doctor walks up to her, placing a hand on her soft cheek and tucking some loose hair from her plait back behind her ear. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,”

“Don’t lie to me Yaz.” The Doctor tries to sound stern, but the look in her ancient green eyes shows her concern for the human.

“I’m worried,” she starts, looking defeated. The Doctor brushes a thumb across her cheek, waiting for her to continue. “I’m worried, because I really like you. I really really like you,” Yaz gives the alien a bittersweet smile, “and I’m worried that you don’t like me as much.”

“Yaz I-“

“You’ve seen so much. You’ve seen how beautiful the universe is. All of the galaxies and all of their moons and stars. You’ve met extraordinary people. How can I ever compare?” she explains, trying not to cry. 

“Yaz I-“

“When you held my hand back there, when we were walking back to the TARDIS, you pulled away when the boys turned around. And I know we’re not official, and I know it’s too soon to tell them, but I-“

“Yaz I love you.” The Doctor blurted out. Her confession was met with an agonising silence. 

“You, you do?” the other girl questioned, disbelieving. 

“I do.” she nodded. “I really do. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know how you felt, and I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“I love you too.” Yaz smiles. “You could never scare me away.”

The Doctor searches Yaz’s eyes, finding that she’s telling the truth. She closes the gap between them and kisses Yaz softly, hand still on her jaw. Yaz reaches up to thread her hands through her the Doctor’s impossibly soft hair, kissing the blonde more deeply before parting. 

“So, are we girlfriend’s now?” she asks Yaz. 

“Yes Doctor, we’re girlfriends.” She smiles before leaning back in to kiss her Doctor again.


End file.
